Dazzabel
is a Rank E Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Dazzabel loves wearing anything gaudy. If she inspirits you, you'll start liking that style too!" Dazzabel evolves into Rattelle when fused with Cupistol. Appearance Dazzabel is a female yo-kai that is most likely a skeleton. She has a skull for a head with a crack on top. She wears red lipstick and blush where her cheeks would be. She dresses in a red dress with black, vertical stripes with a matching bow behind her head. She has a fluffy pink colored boa and black gloves. She has a ghostly tail instead of legs and carries around a pink umbrella. Personality Dazzabel is obsessed with fashion. She becomes sad when she thinks she's no longer fashionable. Relationships Hanako-san Ponkotsu Ponkotsu is revealed as Dazzabel's son in episode 106. She says that they have not seen each other for a long time. Powers and Abilities Anyone that Dazzabel possesses becomes obsessed with being fashionable. Ironically, the clothes they decide to wear are often flashy, gaudy and over the top. To add, if anyone one tells them that they can't go out the way their dressed, the possessed will believe that it is because what they're wearing isn't fashionable enough. They would then rush off to get a "better outfit," making the situation worse. Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Dazzabel appears in the Tucked Away Lot in Blossom Heights. The entrance is between Candy Stop and the Hot Springs. Yo-kai Watch 2 Dazzabel can be found in flowerbeds at night in Breezy Hills and on the 2nd floor of Gourd Pond Museum at night. Furthermore she can also be found in Gates of Whimsy. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ''"Oh my! That was fabulous! Will you be my friend?"'' * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "This'll be big!" * Receiving food (normal): ''"Not bad, but..."'' * Receiving food (disliked): History Dazzabel first appeared in the anime in episode 14. It was the day when Nathan's class was having open class, when the parents come to watch their kids. Nathan's mother was coming, but Dazzabel had possessed her. As a result, she planned to go dressed up. Nathan tried to get her to change, but that only made it worse. Knowing that a Yo-kai was most likely to blame, Nathan decided to stop her before his mom got to school and completely embarrassed him. It was on the way there when Nathan exposed Dazzabel. Nathan called Hungramps to stop her, since Nathan believed that he wasn't fashionable enough for Dazzabel to affect him since he was old. However, Dazzabel possessed him as he was trying to reason with her, and possessed Whisper as well. Whisper then revealed that there was one Yo-kai that could beat Dazzabel, Dimmy. Luckily, Dimmy was already possessing Jibanyan, making him ghostly and spiritless. After having a few problems with Dimmy, Whisper finally took action when Nathan's mother was just reaching school ground. Whisper "forced" Dimmy to defeat Dazzabel by pushing him into her. This made Dazzabel's bow fall off and her face much ashier in color. This freed everyone she possessed and left her heartbroken. Her medal then fell out. Dazzabel makes a cameo in EP035 as a part of Baddinyan's pirate crew in Directator's latest movie. In episode 106, Jibanyan makes Nate accidentally summon her instead of Enerfly; nonetheless, Dazzabel was a good choice as she reunited with her long lost Ponkotsu, thus ending the breaking effect. Trivia * In the opening song of the first few episodes, Dazzabel makes a cameo appearance. Dazzabel is floating around a young girl with some other people who were possessed by other Yo-kai. It is likely that she possessed this girl, since the girl is dressed in a gothic lolita outfit which stands out from the rest. Origin Dazzabel and her evolution Rattelle might be based on the hone-onna (骨女, "bony woman"), a female ghost with a skeletal appearance. She pretends to be a mysterious beauty to lure men into her arms, then reveals her ghastly visage and drains their lifeforce until they're reduced to skeletons themselves. Sometimes they are brought back to life by the love for their significant other, and will inflict them with that same fate until they join them in death. Dazzabel's fashion might also refer to La Calavera Catrina ''("The Dapper Skeleton"), an etching of a skeleton wearing a noblewoman's hat produced by Mexican artist Josè Guadalupe Posada, an image that became one of the symbols of the ''Dia de los Muertos (the Day of the Dead as it's celebrated in Mexico). Name Origin * "Dazzabel" is a combination of dazzle and belle. * "Sharekofujin" is a contraction of sharekoube (skull) and fujin (lady). It might also be a pun with oshare fujin (fashionable lady). In other languages * Japanese: しゃれこ婦人 Sharekofujin * Korean: 멋골부인 Meotgolbuin * Spanish: Deslumbrella * Italian: Teskiant * Portuguese: Lady Sombria Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Healer Role Yo-kai